A L'Cie's Destiny
by upcastalex
Summary: A ffXIII fan fic about two of my oc's starting with the purge. Elizabeth and Rin are my oc's. all ff characters belong to square enix.


hi guys, this my first story on here so I'm new. I hope you like the story it's two of my oc's in ffXIII story. Main character is a girl...(just to let you guys know, some people didn't see that)

All final fantasy references belong to square enix.

**Final fantasy XIII**

Chapter one

The Purge

I woke up with my head spinning...PSICOM, the Sanctum's Special Forces, was raiding our peaceful sea side town of Bodhum. Soldiers were dragging citizens from their homes, and forcing them into long lines outside of trains.

"Undress now," he said looking my body up and down.

"Why would I undress in front of you?"

"Do it now or you will be seen as a threat! Now I will only ask you one more time. Undress now!"

I started with my nightgown's buttons slowly, and slid it off, to reveal my underwear.

"Put this on," said the officer pushing a blue robe at me," and this too."

It was a necklace, the kind they used on prisoners. A tracking unit. The unit was pale blue with a silverish tint. I fastened it around neck loosely. The guard waved me into the train where I was met by a full train car. The door slid shut behind me. "Listen up everyone!" Said a PSICOM soldier at the end of the car opposite of me," we will be at our destination shortly, please remain calm."

"Where the hell are we going!" shouted a standing man angrily.

"Sir please sit down and I will explain in some time, for now remain calm and stay in your seat." Replied the soldier as he slowly sat down in a chair next to the door at the end of the car.

For the past couple hours not one person has spoken a word...the silence made the ride a hell so far.

The soldier cleared his throat and stood up.

"Listen up everyone, this is a purge. A Fal'Cie from pulse was found in Bodhum. You are now no longer allowed to stay on Cocoon, infected by the pulse Fal'cie you are deemed no longer worthy of Cocoon's great protectors. You are being deported to Gran Pulse."

Deported to Gran Pulse...Pulse...the hell...where L'Cie are damned to carry out the evil Fal'Cie's demands... Pulse, the word stung me deep down to the bone. My life was over...Pulse the hell nobody knows...overrun by L'Cie and Cei'th...

The crowd around me started to murmur, then a man stood up and shouted ,"THEY ARE SENDING US TO PULSE! WHAT HAS THE SANCTUM COME TO?!"

"Sir, please remain silent and sit down," said the officer raising his rifle in the man's direction.

"How the hell am I supposed to be quiet when you are sending us to a hell!"

"Sir! Sit down or I will use lethal force!"

"What the hell are you going to do? I'm dead already!"

The officer raised his rifle and shot the man between the eyes. The warm Crimson liquid from the bullet hole in the man's head drenched my robes. I couldn't believe my eyes. I just saw a man be killed in front of me. The man's body fell to the floor at the soldier's feet.

"Who else wants to lose their temper?" Said the officer almost encouragingly," Who else wants doesn't want to spend the rest of their life in hell?"

The officer was getting more excited by the minute.

"Come on, I'm sure there are more people who don't want to go to hell?"

A young man rose from his seat," please take me, just stop and please protect my family..."

"What do you mean take you? I wasn't harming anyone? I was merely keeping the peace."

"You weren't protecting the peace, you murdered a man in front of these people, in front of children even. You should be ashamed to call yourself a soldier for Cocoon.A protector of peace?" The man spit on the soldiers helmet," Maybe if you would protect your citizens and not let a pulse Fal'Cie onto Cocoon, then i might respect you."

The soldier dropped his rifle and punched the man in the stomach. The man fell to his knees, gasping for air. The soldier grabbed the man by his shirt and looked him in the eye.

"You see your little baby over there in your wife's arms? this will be the last time you see it alive." The solider said forcing the man to look at his wife.

"Please no.. I will do anything...please not my baby..." The man said as tears were pouring onto his cheeks.

The soldier punched the man in the face and turned towards the man's wife.

"Please don't anything but my baby..." Cried the woman, trying to shield her baby from the soldier. The soldier pulled the woman off the seat onto the floor and picked up the baby.

"Shut the hell up!" Demanded the soldier, as he kicked the woman in the stomach. the man struggled to climb to his feet.

"leave her the hell alone!" Yelled the man as he swung at the soldier.

The soldier caught the man's fist in his and kicked him in the chest, shattering his rib cage on impact. The soldier turned to the woman and grabbed her by the hair. He kicked her in the chest as a chunk of her hair was left in his hand.I looked away because I couldn't stomach the sight anymore. The woman was screaming uncontrollably now, her screams mustn't have stopped the soldier, because blood was still spreading across the train car.

I heard two final thuds on the floor before the screams had stopped. I looked back towards the soldier, he was standing over three bodies, the father, the mother, and the baby.

"Anyone else think I am not keeping the peace?"

Nobody moved a was terrified of the officer's brute strength and ruthlessness. Then a man rose from his seat.

"Another one?" Scoffed the officer walking slowly toward the man.

The man stood there in silence. Not tensing a muscle, not moving an inch. Everyone looked away as the officer took a swing at the man. I heard a big thud and peeked toward the scene. The man was standing above the officer's body. The officer's torso armor was cracked and broken.

"To all of you, if you want to live come with me."

We all rose without question, we just followed him to the door at the end of the car.

"They weren't even sending you to pulse alive, they made special tracks that head straight off the hanging edge. The sanctum is going to kill all of you, and if you don't follow my escape plan now you will all surely die."

The door opened on the other side of the car.

"Hey!...what the hell?" The officer stopped right before the pool of blood as it was expanding across the floor of the car. Two men turned around "Go! Leave us, we don't have anything anymore. The least we can do is help you save the others." The said before jumping the officer.

"Alright, there's is about 15 of us left, 7 of which are men. 3 men first then we on and children then the rest of us men." Said the man as he opened the hatch. He was helping us up the ladder to the roof of the train.

The train was on floating tracks, they all ended in one place and we could it clearly. The Hanging Edge, there used to be a beautiful city there before the war of transgression.

"Ok guys follow me toward the front of the train. We should be able to stop it there."

I was crawling across the top of the train, the wind was strong and wiped a few people off the train to their was only 10 of us now. The man led us to the next car.

"Here is the engine, climb down slowly like before"

The man helped us down into the engine car, carefully placing us on the floor before jumping in himself.

"How do you know the sanctum's plan?" Asked a woman in the back of the group.

"I was part of the guardian corps, we all went on a group vacation to Bodhum to see the fireworks." Replied the man looking over the control unit on the engine.

"Guardian corps?" The group started to murmur again. "he is military why is he here?" "If he is a soldier why isn't he like them?"

The train car started to shake under my feet.

"Guys we are picking up speed! Back to topside immediately!" The man yelled.

Everyone started to crowd the ladder, men pushing children and women to the ground. There was no longer any order, it was chaos.

Once I made it to the top of the train, the man jumped up and landed behind me.

"Down there, jump." He said before jumping off the train, to the platform.

"Come on guys, there!" I said pointing to the platform.

I helped everyone jump one by one, them I realized when everyone was off the train, I had no chance. I was going to fall to my death, death on pulse. Pulse kept returning to my mind, my body shuddering at the thought of it. My vision was getting blurry, my mind spinning. I passed out on top of the train.


End file.
